


He Got What Was Coming To Him

by Nnoitra



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, Other, foul words are used frequently here, karan is a blessing to humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnoitra/pseuds/Nnoitra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of Karan's is over and boy is he the WORST. Nezumi cooks up a plan to make sure he NEVER comes back. It works, but not in the way Nezumi thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Got What Was Coming To Him

"Nezumi, no! I dont want to go down there! I hate him!" Shion says, holding on to the door of his bedroom as Nezumi tries to pull him away from it. 

"He cant be that bad, dont be a baby." Nezumi tries to reason. 

"You dont know him! He's an asshole, Nezumi, he hates me! He only comes here to flirt with mom, even though she turns him down!" Shion says.

"He flirts with your mom? Isn't he your cousin?" Nezumi says, raising an eyebrow.

"He is, and he doesn't care. Mom's to nice to kick him out though, and she doesn't know what goes on when she leaves the room. He's always saying hurtful things to me and when I snap at him, I'M the one who gets in trouble with mom! Please dont make me go down there." Shion says, gripping the door tighter.

Nezumi let's go of Shion and sighs. "I suppose I cant force you to go to this dinner party, but be reasonable; I'm here with you this time, have the courage you had back then, back in the Correctional Facility. If you can get through that you can get through this." 

Shion pauses for a moment. Nezumi had a point. If he could kill a person, be killed, and survive that horror then maybe he could get through this too. He lets go of the door and steps away from it.

"You're right. I can do this." Shion says, huffing.

"Good boy." Nezumi smirks, walking ahead of Shion and jumping down the flight of steps. 

Shion follows after him. The two boys walk into the living room and are greeted by the sight of an extremely thin man lounging across the couch, tv remote in hand and the news on. Nezumi cringes and can sense the tension in the air between the man and Shion. 

The man looks at Nezumi and squints his eyes. "Oi Shion you ain't no faggot like I thought; got yourself a nice looking girlfriend here." The man says.

"Fuck you." Nezumi says, glaring daggers at the annoying man with the shit colored hair.

"Oh, my mistake, you're still a little faggot arn't 'cha Shion?" He sneers.

As Nezumi was about to retort, Karan came in, a smile on her face and a plate full of small dessert products. "I hope everyone is getting along! Brian, this is Nezumi, a friend of Shion's, be nice to him." She says, patting Nezumi on the shoulder, not noticing the incredulous look he sent her way.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nezumi!" Brian says in a sickly sweet voice, " It's so nice to see you again too, Shion. We have so much to talk about!" 

Nezumi felt sick to his stomach, this man was an abomination to human kind. Shion wasn't overreacting, this man was horrible. He was just itching to shoot this man in the head.  
Karan then ushered everyone into the dining room where she had set up a lovely feast. The all sat down, Karan beside Brian and Nezumi beside Shion.

"So Nezumi, tell me, what do you do for a living?" Brian asked.

"... Just the occasional odd job, you know, the usual." Nezumi says, lying so that he didn't have to say Theatrical actor.

"Uh huh. So how'd you become friends with Shion?" He asks, Nezumi catching the little sneer sent his way.

"That's private." Nezumi says sharply.

"Was it through school or...?" Brian tries to prompt the answer from Nezumi.

"Uh, Brian, he said it was private." Karan says softly.

"Ah yes! Sorry about that Nezumi!" The man says happily. 

"Doesn't anyone want any more pie? I have some in the kitchen, I can heat it up if you want." Karan says, noticing the tension between Nezumi and Brian rising. 

"Oh Karan, dear, I would love some! Your cooking is always the best." He says, smiling flirtatiously.

Nezumi notices Karan wince for a tiny millisecond before saying, "Of course I'll get you some." and walking off to the kitchen.

"Do ye' mom a favor and just get outta here. You're what, 22? Shouldn't be here moochin' off yer mom. " Brian sneers, oh how Nezumi hates that sneer. 

Nezumi can feel Shion tense beside him. He reaches over under the table and takes Shion's hand in his own, squeezing gently. He could tell Shion was about to do something stupid and reckless just now. Shion relaxed and gently squeezed Nezumi's hand back.

"Why are you such an asshole?" Nezumi snaps, "What are you getting out of this? Enjoyment? It makes you happy to verbally harass your crushes son?" 

"Shut the fuck up you little shit. I do this because he's a faggot." Brian hisses. 

Again, as Nezumi is about to retort Karan comes back in and Brian's expression changes in the blink of an eye. Karan hands the man his pie and he thanks her for the food. An idea springs up in Nezumi's mind.

"Excuse me for a moment, I must go to the bathroom." Nezumi says, glancing at Shion.

As he gets up to go he quickly whispers to Shion that he has a plan. Nezumi runs up the stairs and instead of going to the bathroom he goes back to the bedroom. "Hamlet! Where are you?" He whispers so others down stairs dont hear him.The little mouse comes scurrying out from under Shion's pillow. It squeaks and runs up Nezumi's arm.  
"I need you to help me with something." Nezumi whispers.

Back downstairs, Karan and Brian were chatting happily, Shion waiting in silence for Nezumi to return.  
Just then Nezumi came back into the room and sat down at the table. All he needed now was for Karan to leave the room at some point and everything will be ready. He will make sure that Karan knows what this man is really like, and hopefully she will forbid him from ever coming back here with his putrid words.

A distraction came sooner than Nezumi thought as Karan suddenly yelped and jumped up from her seat." I forgot the cake! It's still in the oven!" 

As soon as Karan had left the room Nezumi whispered quietly for Hamlet to start recording. The small squeak he got in return told him they were now recording. 

"What do you have against us, anyway?" Nezumi asked the man.

"What do I have against you? Dont ask stupid questions, the answer is obvious. You're all going to burn in hell for this ungodly thing you have going on between you. God said Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve." The man said.

Shion chuckled a little and Nezumi kicked him under the table. 

"What's so funny?" The man hissed. 

"Well we are Adam and Eve." Shion says, speaking for the first time during the entire dinner. 

"What? You tellin' me this faggot here is a female after all? Or is he tranny? Even so, you're still going to hell for being faggots." Brian says, scoffing.

"What Shion means is that I'm an actor, I do stage plays and stuff. My stage name is Eve. However if you call me that I will fucking kill you." Nezumi says darkly.

"Actor? You really are a faggot. A liar too, you told me you odd jobs and shit." Brian says.

"You know you're starting to sound like a broken record, repeating 'faggot' over and over again." Nezumi points out.

"Fuck off, I can say what I want because no matter how you look at it, it is the truth. How can Karan stand having you freaks in the house? I would disowned the lot of you." The man says.

"Karan is a lovely woman, she will never like you back. Once she finds out about the countless times you've hurt Shion, she'll never speak to you again." Nezumi growls. 

"She'll never find out, and she wont believe you if you tell her. She never believed Shion, why should she believe you?" The man smirked.

"Because I recorded this entire conversation." Nezumi says slowly, staring the man right in the eyes. 

At that moment Karan came into the room holding a cake and knife."I managed to save the cake just in time. Who wants a-" She was going to continue but she noticed the tension in the room, "What's going on?" She asks sternly. 

Nezumi pulled out Hamlet out of his shirt pocket and placed him on the table, Brian scrunching his face a bit at the mouse. "Karan I want to show you something." Nezumi says.

Karan sat down, Brian got up to leave the table but Nezumi stopped him, "Sit down right now." sending him the deadliest glare he could muster.

Brian sat back down and crossed his arms. 

Nezumi told Hamlet to show the footage of the conversation that just happened. As the video played, Karan became colder and colder. When the video finished Karan stood up and faced Brian. 

"You mean all those times I had you over hear, Shion was right? You're an asshole! How dare you say that about my SON! How dare you even think of insulting not only him but NEZUMI TOO!? Neither of them did anything to you! What right do you have to go around insulting MY boys? I cant believe this! How could you? Shion I'm so sorry for not believing you." Karan rants. 

"Karan, dear! You know those boys are faggots, right? They're gay! It's clear as day! They're going to go to hell for this, you know. Not even God can save their souls." Brian yells. 

"For your information, I'm not gay. I just dont care about gender. If I like someone, then I like them and that is it." Nezumi says coldly. 

"Ye' still a faggot to me. It's all the same." The man says, "You know what? I'm done with all yer' shit. I'm outta here. Karan, just get rid of them, it'll do the world a favor."  
Brian stands up and starts walking towards the door. As he does so, Nezumi and Shion high-five, it was a job well done. They got him to go and probably (hopefully) never come back. As they were about to celebrate, Nezumi noticed out of the corner of his eye Karan pick up the knife she was going to use to cut the cake and run towards Brian who was almost at the door. 

Before Brian's hand even reached the handle there was an incredibly sharp pain at the back of his neck and everything went black.

"Karan what the fuck?" Nezumi says, bewildered. Karan sure is full of surprises. 

"He deserved it." She replies, pulling the knife from the back of the mans neck, "Shion, honey, can you please grab me some towels or something? This is going be one hell of a cleaning job." 

"I want to say you went a little far, but this is fine." Shion says as he goes to collect the stuff. 

"What are you going to do with the body?" Nezumi asks Karan. 

"You have that friend of yours right? You know, the one with all the dogs. Dogkeeper, right? They'll need meat for their dogs." She replies.

"You're going to feed him to the dogs?" Nezumi laughs. 

"I cant bury him here! He'll leave bad omens everywhere. if we feed him to the dogs he'll turn into the piece of crap he is." Karan says, smiling. 

Nezumi nods and watches as Karan and Shion clean up the mess, wondering how much Shion had changed over time and that some of his changes must have wore off onto Karan. Or, perhaps, was it the other way around? Maybe the Karan inside was transferred to Shion. Nezumi smirked.

Later that night, or basically very early morning, Nezumi lay down on Shion's bed, watching the other boy change into his pajamas. As Shion finished getting changed, he crawled into the bed beside Nezumi. 

"Thanks for being with me today. Thanks to you being here, the biggest problem in my life is gone." Shion leaned forward and pressed his lips to Nezumi's. 

Nezumi kissed back, wrapping his arms around Shion's waist. "He was worse than I thought. Though the outcome wasn't quite as I expected." Nezumi laughed, hugging Shion close. 

"I've said it before, I'll say it again; Nezumi, I really love you." Shion says quietly. 

"I know. Like I said to you when I came here, I love you as well." Nezumi whispers back. 

"Mom left food for us in the fridge for tomorrow. She wants to take the body to Dogkeeper herself." Shion says.

"Way to ruin the mood." Nezumi laughs. 

After some small chit chat and couple of kisses later the two boys fall asleep, blocking out the sound of Karan's blender down in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I was thinking at the time when I decided to make this. Perhaps it was to just get back into writing fanfiction? That's probably it! Also, I posted this on my FF.net account too but that one was unedited.


End file.
